Bangalore
by barjy02
Summary: Vietnam Memorial, mur de Bangalore. 25 ans après avoir pris part à cette guerre, Dean vient se recueillir devant ce mur de marbre noir.


**En attendant de pouvoir vous offrir la suite de ma fic " Le chasseur et le soldat " qui avance doucement mais sûrement (j'en suis au chapitre X), j'en profite pour partager avec vous cet OS.**

**Bangalore est la région d'Inde d'où provient le marbre qui a servi à la construction de ce monument dédié aux 58,156 américains tués ou portés disparus durant la guerre du Vietnam. **

**Guerre qui commença le 1er novembre 1955 et finit le 30 avril 1975.**

**A noter que ce n'est qu'en 1965 que les USA décidèrent d'envoyer massivement des troupes sur le terrain.**

**.**

**Une nouvelle fois, je vous remercie pour vos retours sur ma fic " Toutes les routes mènent au Roadhouse". **

**Je tenais à remercier aussi tous les guest à qui je ne peux répondre personnellement pour vos retours tant sur mes dernières fics que sur mes anciennes ( ma fidèle Mysty, Rhea, Sylvia, l'Abbesse et les anonymes )**

**.**

**Merci aussi à mon indéfectible comparse, Cha.**

**.**

**Cet OS est un POV du point de vue de Dean à la première personne.**** Pour ce qu'il en est du "couple" Dean/ Castiel, je vous laisse libre choix d'imaginer leur statut. **

**Enjoy**

**.**

**" Bangalore "**

.

30 Avril 1990.

Mur de marbre noir de Bangalore… _Vietnam Veterans Memorial. _

.

.

J'aurais jamais cru venir un jour à Washington, je n'en ai jamais eu l'envie. Je la maudis cette cité où une décision brisa un jour ma vie et celles de millions d'autres.

.

Mais aujourd'hui est un jour particulier. Une date d'anniversaire. Sanglante et traumatisante, dont je n'ai jamais réussi à souffler les bougies.

Un cauchemar qui continue à hanter mes nuits et mes jours et qui me poursuivra jusqu'à mon dernier souffle.

.

Je le sens à côté de moi, il est là et pourtant il semble si distant tout à coup. Hier nous a rattrapés.

Je me tourne vers lui et je crois voir sortir de ces murs de marbre noir l'ombre de mes frères d'armes.

Ça me fait tellement mal que je recule pour respirer comme si leurs noms inscrits là, témoins du passé, me tiraient vers eux, m'appelaient, voulaient m'étouffer.

.

Je me réveille tous les matins en me disant « pourquoi moi » ?

Pourquoi suis-je revenu et pas eux ?

.

J'observe tous ces gens, pour la plupart des touristes qui regardent avec un air distrait ou un regard d'empathie ces morts gravées dans l'éternité.

Je revois leurs visages comme si c'était hier. Ils ne savent rien d'_eux_.

.

Pourquoi suis-je là ?

Cela fait si longtemps maintenant. Tant de choses se sont passées depuis, mais rien n'a plus jamais autant bouleversé ma vie, excepté la naissance de ma fille, ma chair, mon essence.

Ma Krissy.

Cette guerre m'aura tué et fait renaître aussi. Étrange paradoxe. J'ai laissé une partie de mon âme dans cet enfer et j'en suis revenu nouveau.

J'ai ramené avec moi celles de mes compagnons morts dans cet enfer vert que fut le Vietnam.

.

Qui se souvient encore de cette guerre de nos jours ?

Qui se souvient encore des insultes et du rejet auxquels la plupart d'entre nous ont dû faire face à leur retour ? Nous étions les soldats maudits.

La honte du pays… Les vaincus.

Les tueurs d'enfants.

.

Rien n'a changé. Les soldats d'aujourd'hui sont reçus comme ceux d'hier. J'ai mal, mal à en crever.

Non… Rien n'a changé.

Je me tourne vers lui.

Au retour, j'avais ma famille, leur pardon, leur amour…

.

Il n'avait plus rien que la haine et le rejet. Mais j'étais là, ils étaient là, on lui devait bien ça.

Si je suis revenu vivant de cet enfer, c'est parce qu'il y était. Je le sais, je l'ai toujours su.

Il a veillé sur nous.

.

Je ferme les yeux et je respire profondément. J'ai soudain envie de vomir…

L'odeur de la mort, des corps brûlés. Celles des chairs qui s'ouvrent et de la vie qui s'en échappe.

L'odeur de la haine aussi. Celles des joints qui effacent un temps l'envie de mourir ou de survivre. Qui étouffent les horreurs qu'on a vues ou que l'on a faites.

Tout me revient…

.

J'ai tellement de sang sur les mains.

Combien de ces vies effacées étaient innocentes ?

Je ne veux pas savoir, je ne veux plus savoir. La guerre est une monstruosité, elle révèle l'abominable en nous.

Je me tourne vers lui

… Ou le meilleur.

.

Cette voix.

Je me tourne vers elle. Elle est bientôt mariée, ma Krissy. Elle voulait être là avec moi, avant que tout cela ne se finisse.

Je le lui ai promis. La guerre. Ma guerre a cessé avec cette annonce :

" Tu vas être grand'père, papa. "

.

Je ne l'ai pas vu grandir, ma gamine, et pourtant elle a choisi de vivre avec moi. Avec nous.

J'ai aimé sa mère, à ma manière. Un temps. Celui de me reconstruire, mais ça ne me suffisait plus.

Lisa ne m'en a jamais voulu et pourtant elle aurait pu, elle aurait dû. Elle m'a porté, soigné, guéri…

Elle aurait mérité que je l'aime pour ce qu'elle était.

.

Je l'ai quittée peu après la naissance de notre fille, mais j'ai toujours veillé sur elles. J'ai beaucoup de défauts, mais je sais avoir été un bon père.

Krissy a demandé à venir vivre avec nous et ce malgré mes suppliques.

Qu'est-ce qu'une enfant ferait au milieu d'êtres brisés comme moi ? Comme nous.

Mais elle a refusé de m'abandonner. De nous abandonner. Elle a traversé cette vie à nos côtés.

Au fond, à sa manière, elle nous a sauvés.

.

Lisa est partie sur la côte Ouest. Notre fille l'a revue quelques fois, mais le lien s'est cassé quand Krissy m'a choisi moi plutôt que Lisa.

C'est une blessure sans nom pour une mère qu'un tel choix.

Je lui demande encore aujourd'hui. Pourquoi ?

Elle me répond, à chaque fois : "Parce que je t'aime Papa. Parce que j'avais autant besoin de toi que toi de moi. »

.

J'étais brisé, détruit. Elle a été ma rédemption. Elle m'a sauvé et pourtant cette guerre a continué à hanter ma vie. Mais plutôt comme une ombre que comme une nuit.

Probablement aussi parce qu'il est là, à mes côtés, encore et toujours.

.

Krissy s'approche et me prend la main. Je la lui serre en fuyant son regard. Elle est aussi grande que moi.

Je me souviens de l'époque où elle me serrait la main en sortant de l'école et où je devais baisser mon regard pour croiser le sien.

.

Elle tend son autre main et je la vois saisir la sienne. Je relève la tête et je vois ses yeux bleus si profonds se voiler.

Je l'entends lui dire qu'elle l'aime. Puis elle se tourne vers moi et me dit les mêmes mots.

.

Sebastian, son futur mari, nous attend un peu à l'écart. C'est un homme bien.

Elle a fait le bon choix… Meilleur que les miens.

.

Je souris. Dans deux mois, elle sera mariée.

Sam sera là. Je ne l'ai plus vu depuis 6 mois. C'est tellement loin et pourtant tellement proche à la fois.

Il va traverser l'Atlantique pour venir assister au mariage de sa nièce, il sera accompagné de Jessica et de leur fils, John. Mon frère, ma moitié…

.

Je suis revenu et pas eux.

Pourquoi ?

Mais qu'importe, au final. Mes compagnons sont à mes côtés. Avec nous, morts ou vivants

.

Et celui qui m'importe le plus après ma fille et mon frère, est là, à ma droite.

Il n'a pas changé. Le temps ne semble pas avoir d'emprise sur lui, à l'exception de ses quelques rides aux coins des yeux et cheveux gris sur les tempes.

Il parait immortel.

Et pourtant… il ne l'est pas… J'ai failli le perdre.

C'est une amitié particulière qui nous unit, un lien au-delà du sang. Un lien créé dans la souffrance… Vivant… Indéfectible.

Un lien qui nous unit parfois la nuit quand on ne sait plus à quoi d'autre se raccrocher.

.

Il a quelqu'un dans sa vie, mais à l'extérieur de la nôtre.

Je l'aime bien, elle l'a pris avec ses blessures et ne l'a jamais jugé.

Meg n'est pas une sainte, loin de là mais, au moins, elle était présente à son retour.

Elle m'a aidé à soigner ses plaies, elle m'a aidé à soigner son âme.

S'il est vivant… s'il est là… plus de 25 ans plus tard… c'est en partie grâce à elle.

.

Krissy nous lâche les mains et se dirige vers Sebastian, nous signalant par là qu'il faut partir.

Je me tourne vers lui.

" Ça va ? "

Il lève son visage vers moi et sourit. Son regard s'éclaire.

.

" Viens, on rentre… On en a fini avec cette guerre. "

Putain, ça me fait du bien de dire ces mots et de voir qu'il m'approuve.

.

Il se dirige vers le mur. Je le vois ôter sa plaque d'identité de son cou. Il la glisse dans une fente de cette pierre noire de Bangalore puis reste accroupi quelques secondes.

J'ai déjà abandonné la mienne à la naissance de Krissy.

.

" On rentre ", dit-il, de sa voix rauque en me rejoignant.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de le prendre par les épaules et de le serrer contre moi.

Je l'entends étouffer un rire quand il colle son front à ma tempe.

Krissy nous regarde et sourit à son tour. Elle sait, elle nous aime.

.

Vingt-cinq ans pour tourner la page définitivement.

.

On aurait dû venir ici plus tôt. On les aurait senti nous pardonner d'être revenu vivants.

On aurait compris qu'il fallait vivre en leur mémoire.

.

On ne retire aucune gloire de la guerre. On n'y gagne rien…

Il n'y a aucune fierté à tirer du fait d'ôter la vie à un être humain.

Plongez votre regard dans la mort et vous comprendrez que le soldat qui rentre ne sera jamais plus l'homme qu'il était en partant.

.

Je le serre une dernière fois contre moi et je le relâche enfin.

Je n'ai jamais été pour les grandes démonstrations d'affection, mais il y a des jours où il faut savoir briser l'espace qui sépare.

Il pose sa main sur mon épaule et la laisse tomber le long de mon bras.

.

Je sais que le jour où l'un de nous partira, l'autre ne lui survivra pas.

Athie m'en veut quand je lui dis ça, mais c'est un fait inexorable.

Elle a beau m'aimer, j'ai beau tenir à elle, elle vit à l'extérieur. Elle aussi.

La maison, c'est juste lui et moi.

.

Sebastian a pris la nationale, direction la ville voisine. On va s'y reposer une nuit avant qu'il nous ramène à la maison.

C'était un cadeau de Krissy. Washington.

.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai 46 ans…

Quand j'ai posé le pied sur le sol vietnamien, je venais d'en avoir 21…

.

Je ferme les yeux et je me souviens.

Je m'appelle Dean Winchester.

Il s'appelle Castiel Novak.

.

FIN

**.**

**En espérant que ce petit OS vous aura plu.**

**Aux anciens, merci d'être encore et toujours là après autant d'années. **

**Pour les nouveaux lecteurs, merci de tenter l'aventure avec moi.**

**Ça me touche énormément.**

**.**

**A bientôt**

**.**

**Love you.**


End file.
